


Обыденность

by KisVani



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Штоки и Рекс опять не могут поделить булочки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обыденность

Хеллерер лениво наблюдал за привычной картиной: "Штоки прячет булочки от Рекса, но Рекс выигрывает с большим отрывом". На этот раз в дело пошла композиция из оборудованных секретных ящиков в столе. Бедняга Штоки потратил кучу времени только для того, чтоб их сделать недоступными для собак, а Рекс просто вытащил верхний и добрался до булочки.  
— Доиграешься когда-нибудь, – серьезно сказал псу Петер.  
Рекс глянул на него, а потом вернулся на свое место и первым делом вытащил колбасу, с которой всегда начинал поедание булочек.  
Потом они оба вернулись к своим привычным занятиям: Хеллерер обзванивал возможных родственников жертвы (вечная напасть с бездомными), а Рекс ждал прихода Рихарда и тихонько грыз свои игрушки. Из тех, что не пищат.  
— Есть какая-то новая информация? – с порога спросил Мозер.  
Рекс радостно бросился ему навстречу.  
— Ничего, – ответил Хеллерер. – Да и, признай, шансы на то, что мы действительно кого-то, имеющего отношение к нашему парню...  
— Да-да, – Рихард вздохнул.  
Он присел, чтоб погладить Рекса.  
— Я помню, что не все дела можно раскрыть, но легче от этого не становится.  
Штокингер пришел чуть позже, уже когда Рекс, все еще его слегка пугающий, мирно устроился на своем месте, а Мозер – на своем. Хеллерер ожидал бури, но она не наступает.  
— Я купил другую булочку, – сказал Штоки, – потому что догадываюсь, что моей в ящике уже нет.  
Рекс утвердительно гавкнул.  
— Надо же, – ответил на все это Мозер, – не ожидал такого от тебя. Очень терпеливо...  
— И предусмотрительно, – добавил Петер.  
— Я женатый человек, – ответил им обоим Штокингер так, будто это все объясняло.


End file.
